9 months of trouble, SHIKAINO
by HidanSays
Summary: Pregnancies and trouble… SHIKAINO... TBC?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **results of a short drabble… TBC

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Dedicated to: **My friend Eve… For our valuable friendship and our wishful hoping of a ShikaIno baby…

**Summary: **Pregnancies and trouble… SHIKAINO...

* * *

**Title: **9 months of trouble

It was like every other night.

The usual group would sit at a restaurant and talk about their recent missions as they ate numerous foods. However, this night was different from any other for the two of them.

This night they would learn a truth that would not only affect each other; but the closest people they knew. This night changed their lives forever. To him, it was a mistake; to her, it was a mistake. To them, it was a mistake.

But to the world, it was fate.

They weren't drunk; nor did they care at that time. The sudden warmth of each other's skin against each other brought the fire. It brought them closer. Before either of them knew what was going on, their bodies had refused to listen to them, and they both took that fire into their own bodies; and greedily, they drank from it.

That long endured night of pleasure costed them dearly for there was a fatal mistake on their behalf; but this all worked in the favor of fate.

It was a wonderful night for the both of them.

* * *

_One and a half month later…_

"Shikamaru… we need to talk…" A beautiful blonde spoke to her teammate as she walked towards the man lying on the grass.

He looked up at the beautiful girl walking towards him. She dressed rather strangely today; her usual skimpy ninja attire wasn't anywhere to be found on her. Instead she had on baggy clothes that resembled that of a tom boy. Slowly she knelt down next to him.

"Shika…" Her eyes were already red and swollen; an obvious sign that it was serious.

She briefly looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. They stole his breath away and he slowly sat up to meet her at near eye level. There was always something serene about her eyes. They were the most beautiful pair of eyes in all of Konoha.

Slowly her lips parted as she fought the tears in her eyes back.

"… I'm pregnant…"

Shikamaru walked home late that day, his hands inside his pocket; his face emotionless.

He slid the door open and slipped inside unnoticed by anyone. Hastily he made his way down the hall and into the protection of his room. The door closed slowly behind him as he pressed his back to the door.

His head was hurting terribly from the newfound information his female teammate had just told him. He had not expected this to happen. He had wished this kind of situation would hit him later in his life; he was still young.

After she had told him of her situation, he just sat there; unable to move or talk. The entire time she had her eyes fixed on him for an answer. For a reaction he knew he wasn't able to give her. He just turned away from her and walked away.

Even when she had called out to him in tears and in agony; he walked away.

He didn't know why he did; it was the only thing he thought of doing at the moment; the need to get away and breathe. He felt terrible for ignoring her in such a way; but he truly didn't know what to do. In his time alone he thought of his life, the possibility of the life before him, the possibility of the baby being born with or without him, and he thought of her.

Ino Yamanaka.

Konoha's lovely flower. The girl who had been pestering him since birth. Yes, the woman he had caressed on that night one month ago. The woman who was bearing his unborn child.

He could remember her creamy naked skin against his and her soft moans against his body as they both rocked in the safety of each other's arms. The fire that ignited from within the both of them as they climaxed many, many times that night.

No, it wasn't just once. They made love throughout the night and refused to give in to the sunrise.

He closed his eyes and slid himself down the hardness of it and sat down. He had to make a decision; a decision that could change his life forever. He stared at the wall in deep thought. He didn't know how to feel about Ino Yamanaka, other than the fact that she always turned him on in many different levels.

The thought of her being a mother never crossed his mind. She was never the motherly type of person. But he knew that one day she would bear one; he just never knew it was going to be his.

After a few more moments; he made his decision.

He got back up and slid open his window. Swiftly he leaped out and headed next door to where Ino's house was. He looked up at her dark room. Somehow he knew she wasn't asleep and leapt up towards her large window. Gently, pushed on it and noted it was shut tight.

He peered through the window and looked for any trace of life on the inside. He saw her bookshelf and mirror. His eyes skimmed to the left and saw her bed with locks of blonde hair trickling down the side.

He sighed and quietly slid his shadow into the space in between the window and expertly switched the lock to unlock. He retreated his shadow and gently pushed the window open for him. There was a soft wind that came into the room as the windows opened completely for him to enter.

He settled his foot inside and walked towards her bedside where she slept. Slowly, he knelt to her and gently touched her hair.

She fidgeted for a few moments before turning to see him looking at her. She jerked and backed away from him. Her face was angry; she had a right to be though. He didn't blame her for being angry.

"Go away Shikamaru. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." She spoke and glared at him as tears began trickling down her beautiful face again.

The blue moonlight contoured her saddened face in a blue aura that spoke the feelings in her heart. He knew he had wronged her. He said nothing and brought both of his hands to her face. She pushed them away and covered her face as she began uncontrollably sobbing into them.

"Ino… I'm sorry." He apologized as he gathered her into his arms.

She pulled away from him once again and wiped her tears.

"I'm getting an abortion as soon as the baby gets big enough. So don't worry about it." She informed and refused to make eye contact with her one night lover.

Shikamaru instantly felt heat rise to his hands.

"No you're not." He replied angrily.

Ino's face instantly softened and she slowly turned back towards him. His face staring back at her with apology. He brought his hands to hold her face in his again; this time she didn't fight back.

"Don't do that Ino… I want that baby…" He said.

Ino stared briefly at him before sobbing out of relief. He cuddled her against his chest and shushed her again. He didn't want to see her cry the way she was now. He knew it was going to be hard; but he didn't care.

He wanted that troublesome life with her.

"What about me?" Ino asked as she tore away from him again.

He gently placed his hands on her face again.

"I want you more than anything."

She cried louder and kissed him affectionately. He kissed her back and gently pushed her onto her bed.

They held each other the entire night and refused to let the sun rise on their newfound love.

* * *

One week went by like nothing.

He had been coming to see Ino in her home nearly every night. The thought of not visiting her made him worry for she was always terribly sick. For one whole week he witnessed many throwing up moments and times when she would gorge herself with food… only to throw it back out.

He winced at her new habits and imagined this was something she'd do for a diet. Bulimia was it?

On nights when he would decide to stay home she'd call him in the middle of the night. Telling him she missed him; making him feel terrible and leaving his house to be with her at her bedside. This was troublesome for Shikamaru because he would always have to sneak inside.

For the first week they spent together, Ino always spoke of the glorious one night they shared together. The one night they held each other with the hottest flames of passion sex had to offer.

When she slept he would touch her lower belly and inspect his unborn child.

The thought never occurred to him to ask if the baby was his. Somehow, he knew it was. Even if it wasn't, it was going to be his. In some ways, he didn't want to deny the child or speak of it to Ino. He was more caught up in bringing that baby safely into this world.

No one other than Shikamaru himself knew of Ino's pregnancy. He had seen the five sticks of truth she had used to determine her upbringing. They all showed little pink plus signs… Somehow he managed to smile about it.

Every night he came she would throw her arms around him and kiss him tenderly. He liked that feeling; the feeling of coming home to something sweet. So far, no signs of mood swings. He liked the comfortable relationship they were having.

A soft, kind, and intricate relationship where they would hold each other like newlyweds.

Although Shikamaru never told Ino he loved her. Somehow, he felt it in his gut. He truly did feel something warm inside his chest for her. He would kiss her and hold her back on these few nights they were together.

"Shikamaru…?" Her little voice whispered to him as she held him in a soft embrace.

"Hm…?" He answered back.

"What should we name the baby?" She asked as she pulled herself closer to him.

He never really thought about that. He always thought the name would one day just come to him; and this wasn't that day.

"I don't know Troublesome… we'll think of it later on…" He replied to her.

She smiled and gently rubbed her forehead on his chin. Slowly, she brought her face away from his and stared at him angrily. Shikamaru looked down at her face and began feeling a bit worried.

"Shika…" She spoke seriously as she glared at him intently.

"What?" He replied nervously.

"I don't want you growing a beard like your dad. It's disgusting." She commanded.

Slowly, a smile began to form on the shadow ninja's face. He couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness from the words she spoke. He liked the feeling of having expectations from his woman. He always thought he'd hate it; the feel of never being able to be himself.

But this was different.

He wanted to impress her in many ways. He wanted to live up to her expectations and be there for her till she was fully satisfied. Although he knew curing an appetite of a woman was nearly impossible; he wanted to keep her anger at bay.

"Ino… it's in my genes…" He informed her of the beard to come.

He heard her sneer at him; causing him to chuckle at her attitude.

"Not if I can't help it." She assured him as she sent her fingers flying to his cheek and pinching it harshly.

He winced and hissed from the pain. It was playful and almost comforting to him.

"Okay okay, we'll see what happens okay?" He agreed halfheartedly and pressed his forehead onto hers.

Gently, he kissed her lips. She kissed him back.

And for a few moments that was all they did until Ino decided it was time to sleep in the arms of her lover. This was troublesome… but he liked it.

He wanted this troublesome life.

* * *

_Ok... lmk if you want me to continue... cuz i might not...  
_


	2. NOT GIVING UP

PLEASE DON'T THINK I GAVE UP ON MY STORIES! IM DOING MY BEST!

-HIDANSAYS


End file.
